


a bride for jacko

by Grovylethethieflover



Category: ChalkZone
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grovylethethieflover/pseuds/Grovylethethieflover
Summary: a on: The little mermaid based story. Jack falls in love with the human girl Feria, but she is from the human world and he is a chalkzoner himself, One day a strange witch gives him a magic potion that trades his voice for a human body, will the 2 of them fall in love before the three days are over? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!
Relationships: Penny Sanchez/Rudy Tabootie
Kudos: 1





	a bride for jacko

Chapter 1: the meeting 

Today was a normal day like always in Chalk-zone. As always Rudy Tabudi was helping the other creatures in Chalk-zone and while creatures like Skrawl tried to take over Chalk-zone.

I sighted as I tried to concentrate on writting new song. Sometime passed before I set my pen down on the clean paper as I have not written anything. My muse, seems to have gone and has been every since that halloween evening.

That night I had met a beatiful woman, never had I met another girl so beautiful as she was. But sadly Rudy stole my bride away, if he had not then I would have been happily married by now.

Sighting again I took my sight off of the empty paper and I began to look out the window to the night sky of Night-zone Chalkzone, looking at the chalkzone creatures walk around. Most of them were the usual findings in the night, some being the usual witches, owls or night people.

  
Suddenly as I was looking out at the Night-zone sky I noticed a dot of light in the distance. I had lived here since the day I was sketched on a chalk board and I had never seen a dot of light in this part of the Chalk-Zone.

  
Curious I quickly got up, got out and closed the door of my home before I began to run. I ran pass some people and out of the Night-Zone city, making my way towards the dot of light.

When I was close enought I could see it was not a dot of light but a Portal, the one which Rudy uses to come to this world...

  
_"The little brat must have forgotten to close the portal behind him, stupid kid"_

I thought as I walked closer towards the portal. Never had I seen what the real world looks like so I decided to take this oportunity and peek through it.  
The portal lead to a strange room of sorts, it was painted gray with some paper with drawings decorating the walls and had many tables and chairs set in straight rows, closes to the portal was a chair with a desk while on the other side of the room...  
That's when I saw...HER! Long dark hair, piercing brown eyes and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen as she stood on the side of the room talking to a strange device.  
As I watched I could suddenly feel my heart beat in my chest, emediatly I knew she was the one...the one I had been waiting for all this time..  
"Okay, I'll go and look for them, you'll hear from me soon miss tabodi"  
I heard her say to someone before she hang up and began to walk out the room but when she did she noticed the portal.  
I back away as I saw her walking closer with a curious look in her eyes.  
Acting quick I jumped to one side, hoping she wouldn't see me. Then I saw how her hand went through the portal entering Chalk zone and very soon after that she fully went through the portal, looking around very curious.  
When she saw me she looked rather frienly at first, but when she saw I could ACTUALLY move that changed emediatly as she back away in caution.  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you unless you try to hurt me first"  
I said to keep her calm as I know chalk paintings in the normal world were not supposed to move or talk.  
Seemed to do the trick as she calm down then asked  
"Hello, what is this place?",  
"This is the Chalk- Zone, here is where all erased chalk paintings end up and live together in harmony...unless someone tries to take over, that is"  
I said then muttered the last part as I did not wanted her to know that detail and lucky me it seems she did not hear that as she gave me a small smile of relief.  
"Who are you?"  
She in a friendly tone. I blushes a bit as I am not used to being asked questions like this or having somebody talk to me. Often times most chalk critters run or crawl away when they see me, simply because I look rather scary in their eyes or eye.  
"My name is Jacko, singer of job"  
I said as I gave her a small bow and smile.  
"And can I have the honor to know your name as well fair lady"  
I saw she blushed when I called her a fair lady, I think not many people are as polite as this, but before she could answer with her name the voice of that Rudy boy intererupted her.  
"Feria! what are you doing here?"  
I looked up and saw he, the human girl and the Hero boy came running towards us now. I quickly took a step back so they wouldn't think I was trying to harm her.  
"I was looking for you Rudy, your mother called me to ask if you were still at school, she is worried sick about you"  
Feria said with a worried look on her face. Rudy smiled at her and then gave me a stern look.  
"And what do YOU want from her Jacko?"  
he asked me with a snarl. I looked at him with a awful glee before I looked back at Feria who looked at the both of us with a confused look.  
"I saw the poral and I wanted to know if you were on the other side or not, that was when I saw her coming up"  
I explanied. Rudy looked at me as if he didn't believed me while Feria had no idea what we were talking about..  
"I will ask Biclop what to do now that you know about the existence of the Chalk zone"  
Rudy said to Feria before he made an attemp to leave, but was unable to because Feria stopped him by grabbing his arm firmly and forced him to look at her.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone about this place, and I NEVER EVER break a promise"  
she said with a very serious look on her face. I could clearly see she meant what she said.  
"That's okay, go and tell my mom I'm still at school working on a project or something like that and that I will be home in time for dinner, in the meantime I'll talk with Biclop, he has to know there's a new human that knows about this world"  
Rudy told her. Feria nodded and left to call Rudy's mom to tell her that Rudy was fine. In the meantime I saw Rudy walked off with the human girl named penny and the hero boy who's name was Snap if I remembered correctly to tell Biclops that Feria now also knew about the existence of the Chalk zone...  
To be continue...  
thanks Desteny star for doing a great job as beta reader


End file.
